


Forgot to remember you

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Partners, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Dreams, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Memory Loss, Partial Memory Loss, Pining, Rated M for language, There's not any real stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry was hit with a spell that made him forget the week before he was hurt. Most of his memories have come back, but he has a niggling suspicion that he did something wrong. Why else would his Auror partner (and the object of his desires) go from friendly to hostile?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563190
Comments: 36
Kudos: 486
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Forgot to remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2.0 (The prompt is in the end notes.)
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta team [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories), what would I do without you? <3

_Can’t believe this is happening, I’ve waited so long for this,_ fuck _it feels so good, so much better than I ever imagined,_ yes, right there, _do it, Draco, I want you inside me,_ yes like that, _fill me up, feels so good to have you stretch me like this, I’m so close, please, I’m going to, yes deeper,_ yes faster, YES I’M — 

Harry jerked awake, sitting bolt upright, his heart pounding, his breathing heavy. He scrubbed at his face, looking around Ron and Hermione’s guest bedroom. His sheets were tangled and sweaty, and as he shifted on the bed, he felt the unmistakable residues of his orgasm. 

It had been a dream. Only a dream, and yet… it had felt so real, as if it had actually happened, rather than having been just his imagination. But that was impossible. The abnormal form of _Obliviate_ he’d been hit with must’ve addled with his brain in more ways than making him lose part of his memory: it must’ve made him start getting fantasies mixed up with memories, he thought as he pressed his palms against his eyes.

Sighing, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and vanished the mess in his boxers, lying down again and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

“I thought I’d try going back to my place,” Harry announced at breakfast.

Ron paused in the task of inhaling his breakfast to look at Harry in astonishment, his fork halfway to his mouth. Hermione, however, was looking less surprised.

“You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you want, mate,” Ron said before continuing to shovel bacon and beans into his mouth.

“I do, and I’m really thankful you’ve looked after me, but I think it’ll be easier to access the rest of my memories if I’m at the places where I spent the week that I still can’t remember.” He sighed, the familiar feeling of bitterness creeping up on him. “I mean, I remember most of the case we were working on when I was hit with that spell. The only thing that still remains a mystery is what happened in my private life.”

“I think you’re right, Harry,” Hermione said, thoughtfully. “You didn’t spend any time here at all that week, maybe your home environment will bring back the rest of your memories.” She frowned, looking a bit disappointed. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before.”

Ron patted her on the hand. “You were worried about him, that’s why. We all were.”

Harry smiled wistfully at them both. He truly had enjoyed staying with them, but being in the midst of their domestic life and seeing the little details that showed how well they fit together only amplified his own sense of loneliness, making him feel like the third wheel. 

“Are you going after work?” Hermione asked. “Do you want company? I could go with you this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Hermione, but I think I’ll be fine,” Harry said, feeling his stomach sink at the thought of going to work.

“So Malfoy’s still being a prick, then?” Ron asked, apparently noticing Harry’s discomfort.

Harry shrugged, poking his breakfast with his fork. “He’s barely said a word to me since I was allowed back. I’m afraid I said or did something that made him cross with me, I just wish I could remember what it was. But he can’t tell me, either way, because of what the Healer told us.”

“I know, mate. It’s been bloody frustrating for us, and we barely even saw you that week!”

“I’m sure he’s just as frustrated as we are, not being allowed to tell you anything for fear of causing damage to your mind. If not more, since you spend every day together,” Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “you’re probably right.” But he was far from convinced.

* * *

As usual, Draco was already in place when Harry arrived, sitting at his desk, vaguely nodding at Harry as he stepped into their shared office.

“Morning,” Harry mumbled, slumping down in his chair.

He hated this. Five years of being partners, four years of being friends, and two years of pining (at least from Harry’s perspective), where he sometimes thought that Draco felt the same, and now… this. Harry wasn’t even sure what “this” was. Not outright hostility, but the way Draco looked at him these days made his skin itch in discomfort. It was like being back at Hogwarts, but worse, because now he knew how kind Draco could be, how funny and witty and absolutely bloody charming.

“I’m sorry I’m making you do deskwork,” he blurted, making Draco look up at him.

“What?” Draco’s voice was sharp as a whip, making Harry wince.

“I know you hate it, and I know it’s the spell damage that I sustained that’s forcing you here. I’m… I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to have you be out on the field again, I—”

Draco was giving him an odd look, and Harry fell silent. This was torture. He had the niggling feeling that something had happened that week that was missing from his memories, something that was making Draco treat him this way. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the parchments in front of him, dull as they were.

“Could you not?”

Harry looked up at Draco; he was sitting with his head in his hands, fingers gripping his hair so tightly it made his knuckles go white.

“Do what?” Harry asked. 

“Nevermind, I’ll go to the cafeteria and get me some tea,” Draco said, veering in another direction. “You want anything?”

Harry paused. “I could come with you?”

“No. I’m going alone.” 

Harry’s heart sank at the snippy tone. “In that case, I’m fine. Thanks,” he mumbled, returning to stare at his desk.

Draco left in a huff, and Harry was distinctly not fine. What had he done wrong?

He stood up to fetch some more documents from the filing cabinet. The parchment was smooth against his fingers as he riffled through them to find the right ones, and he wished for an epiphany. With a sigh, he bumped the drawer with his hip, making it slide shut.

 _I know how it feels to be pressed up against this cabinet_ he realised with a gasp. And then he saw it, clear as day.

 _Draco’s face, so close, his stubble against my chin_ oh _it feels so good, this is so unprofessional, anyone could come in here, we’re on duty, we shouldn’t, I don’t care, don’t stop, don’t —_

_“Maybe we should leave early?” Draco’s voice, barely above a whisper, hoarse with desire, and I’m the reason he sounds like that._

_“_ Fuck _, yes.”_

_“Good. Follow my lead.”_

“Harry?”

Harry snapped out of his fantasies, and saw Draco standing in the doorway with a steaming cup of tea and a biscuit in his hands. He gave Harry an odd look, which made Harry realise he was pressing his side against the cabinet. Quickly withdrawing his hands, he returned to his desk, mumbling something about trying to retrieve a parchment that was stuck between the drawers.

The rest of the day continued with Harry casting furtive glances at Draco, and Draco huffing and sighing and looking far too good than strictly necessary. It wasn’t fair.

At precisely 5pm, Harry sprinted to the Atrium and the Floos to go to his flat.

Stepping out of the Floo, it felt nice to be back home. Sure, he enjoyed staying with Ron and Hermione, and they had a nice enough guest room. But nothing could compare to his own bed and his own things surrounding him, even if it made him feel a bit lonely from time to time.

He unshrunk his bag and started unpacking, pausing only when he saw the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on his kitchen table. Frowning, he took it. He remembered this issue, it was about how Ginny had scored the highest amount of goals this season, and he’d been so proud when he read it. But that was at least two weeks old, dated before the spell damage.

He looked around his flat, now realising how untouched it looked. He could see traces of Ron and Hermione moving through it to collect his clothes and other necessities when he was still in hospital, but it was odd that everything was where as he’d left it when he’d gone over to — 

“Draco!” he shouted through the Floo. “Draco, I’m coming over!”

He felt the wards give way, and he stepped out into Draco’s living room. Draco was standing in front of him, looking dumbstruck.

“Harry? What are you —?”

“I haven’t been at home for ages. The place looks practically abandoned.” 

“Well, you _have_ been staying with the Granger-Weasleys —”

“Yeah, but only for a few days. And no one has been in my flat for at least two weeks.”

Draco was still standing there limply. Harry watched his throat working silently, then as his eyes flitted to something to his right. Harry followed his gaze, and gasped. It was one of his t-shirts, carelessly thrown over an armchair. He looked at Draco again, everything suddenly falling into place.

“I was here, wasn’t I? I was here, that week, because…,” he stepped closer, watching Draco lick his lips, his eyes getting shinier. “... you kissed me,” Harry breathed. “You kissed me when we were listening to Ginny’s match on the wireless, and we… And I never left.”

Draco let out a shuddering breath, casting his eyes down, and a single tear rolled down his pale cheek.

“I couldn’t… I wasn’t allowed to —” Draco’s voice was trembling, making Harry’s heart clench. ”Fuck, Harry,” he said on an exhale, “The best week of my life and I — “ His voice broke.

Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders, bringing him closer, until their noses touched.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Harry, and I finally had you. I had you, and then you were ripped away from me,” Draco whispered.

Harry brought a hand up to cup Draco’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, his lips moving against Draco’s as he said, “I’m here now. I remember. I thought I was only having dreams, but… they were memories. Of you. Of us.”

Draco nodded, his eyes closed, and Harry angled his head.

“Let’s make new memories,” he said, capturing Draco’s lips with his own, his heart feeling like it was leaping out of his chest as Draco opened his mouth to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry and Draco just started dating a week ago after a slow burn years in the making. One of them looses the week's worth of memories including when they got together.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
